Mobile device use is rapidly increasing. Substantial improvement efforts focus on increasing the display size and improving the keyboard and other input features. Recently, touch screen displays have gained in popularity, allowing mobile device users to provide input directly via a touch screen in lieu of a keyboard. As an attempted improvement to touch screen only devices, some mobile devices include both a keyboard and a touch screen, allowing the user to select either keyboard input or touch screen input. One conflicting factor in mobile device design is the overarching goal to decrease the total physical size of the mobile devices while providing increased display size and user-friendly keyboards.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved mobile devices, including improved keyboard design.